<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the side of the road by sleepy_spook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701359">On the side of the road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_spook/pseuds/sleepy_spook'>sleepy_spook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_spook/pseuds/sleepy_spook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has some questions and Kevin has some fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the side of the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble that's been on my mind for a while. First time posting let's see how this goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why haven’t you built me a car?” </p><p>The question pierced through the comfortable silence that had filled the car up until then.</p><p>Kevin felt his fingers involuntarily tighten on the steering wheel for a second as he processed the question, trying to decide whether or not it would be a good idea to tell the truth.</p><p>“I just haven’t found the time I guess.”</p><p>The lie sounded stupid the second it left his lips, chancing a glance over to the passenger seat he saw a cocked eyebrow and amused half smirk on the red head’s lips. </p><p>He was a good liar just never to her.</p><p>He had time, they both knew that. There had been a lull in alien activity for the past few months which had them both on edge but definitely not busy.</p><p>A quick check of the mirrors and Kevin let the car drift onto the side of the road, stopping </p><p>“I built Benji a car because I was sick of driving’ him everywhere,” he wondered if Gwen could hear his heart as it hammered in his chest as he let the car roll to a stop. “He’s a busy guy and he’s never paid for gas money so it seemed like the logical thing to do, y’know?”</p><p>“I never give you gas money.” </p><p>She was right and he had never asked her for any. Why would he? </p><p>“Yeah, because you’re not a pain in my ass like he is.” A soft chuckle and her lips curled up in a full smile now.</p><p>God he loves her.</p><p>“Ok so what is it then?” her tone was light like she didn’t really care as much anymore but still wanted an answer just for curiosity’s sake. “Afraid I won’t need you anymore?”</p><p>She was teasing him, he knew that. But how she could joke and also get it exactly right almost blindsided him.</p><p>He must have been silent for too long.</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Her hand was on his arm now, he wasn’t sure when she had put it there but the gentle squeeze of her fingers helped stop his heart from thundering away.</p><p>“It’s stupid, right?” he forced a weak laugh, looking over at her again hoping to see amusement on her face. </p><p>She looked hurt and more than a little bit concerned.</p><p>“Where’d you get that idea?” the softness of her voice almost broke his heart, he wished this conversation had never happened, why hadn’t he just built her a damn car.</p><p>“Who fuckin’ knows.”</p><p>He honestly didn’t know. </p><p>He knew she wouldn’t leave him, they had been to hell and back so the idea that she’d leave him over something like that was almost laughable. Her getting a car would mean they’d probably just see each other less for a little while, drives home like this wouldn’t happen anymore and who knows maybe they’d drift apart and he’d pick up her call one day to hear her say “we need to talk” and then that would be it.</p><p>Ok. Maybe he had thought about it a little bit.</p><p>Soft lips on his cheek released him from his thoughts.  </p><p>“Well wherever it came from, I hope you know it’s not true,” she whispered, right by his ear.</p><p>Another kiss, a little harder this time and Kevin felt his heart ache.</p><p>He turned his head and met her gaze. </p><p>“Do you want me to build you a car?”</p><p>He hated to admit to himself that the thought of building yet another car excited him more than it probably should. He was already mentally mapping out everything he would need and exactly where he could get those parts.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Ripped from his thoughts once again he furrowed his brow and leaned forward to drape his arm over the headrest of her seat. </p><p>“No?” he stared at her in disbelief, refusing to believe she had changed her mind that quickly.</p><p>He watched as a mischievous grin appeared on her face, casting her eyes down and fiddling with some loose thread on her jacket. His eyes followed her hands, watching as her nimble fingers made a tiny knot in the string and then pulled it undone.</p><p>She was silent for a few moments and then tilted her head up to look at him with an almost sheepish twinkle in her eyes.</p><p>“I want a motorbike,” she said, slowly letting her body tilt until her head rested on the arm that Kevin had stretched across their seats. “Like the one Elena had, you remember?”</p><p>He had to have misheard her. A motorbike? With her parents? It was almost laughable and he almost did laugh until he saw how hopeful her eyes looked as she studied his face, waiting for his response.</p><p>Kevin sighed and stroked her cheek with his free hand.</p><p>“Gwen, babe, you know if I even suggested that I was gonna build you a bike your parents would have my head on a spike.” </p><p>Gwen scoffed and sat up straight again, crossing her legs underneath her and holding his hand to her cheek. “Don’t exaggerate, they love you now.”</p><p>“Yeah well we’ll see how much they love me when they see you going zero to sixty in two point three seconds off their driveway.” Kevin leaned back and shook his head, returning to face the wheel. “Ok listen, we’ll see ok? You ask your parents and then we’ll go from there.”</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was surrounded by the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo, she kissed his cheek again and he felt the warmth spread throughout his whole body.</p><p>He was building her that bike no matter what her parents said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwen never getting her own car is a crime. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>